Forsaken Wings
by NightWingBaby96
Summary: Bruce searched for 10 years. For 10 years he was trained and conditioned. His family was murdered. Bruce's family grew. Dick is now a Talon, the Gray Son of Gotham. With the help of the Robins that Dick is sent to kill, can Bruce save his first born son?
1. Prologue

The Gray Son of Gotham stood in the shadows of a cluster of buildings, watching his prey from behind his owl mask. He tilted his head, sharp Sapphire blue eyes, iris' outlined with a bright yellow, watching the drunk man.

 _Alias: Shadow._

 _Birth Name: Jonathan Royce_

 _Age: 45_

 _Son went missing 10 years ago at the age of 10, never to be seen from again._

A would be up and coming politician, getting too close to the ones who control Gotham, too close to the Court, and it's The Gray Son's job to dispatch of him. His feet move silently through the night, his body decorated with his knives, nothing making a sound.

He speeds up.

Fast paced walking.

Jogging.

Running.

Silent.

Jonathan stumbles into an alleyway and that's when the Gray Son strikes.

Pins him to the wall with his covered forearm, white, almost feathered piece of armor on his forearm, the part on his wrist stretching out to thin lines to each knuckle, where they end as a form of brass knuckles on both arms.

His suit, now under the light of the Full Moon, an almost blue, but black suit with silver lines going through it. The suit ends at mid neck, the silver designs stemming from one line on each leg, from the ankle up to his waist where they meet. Two lines break off on each side, circling around to his lower back, while another line breaks off from where the two lines began and go up his torso as if circling his chest.

Like a sash, his knives tucked across his chest underneath a gold Owl medallion, the sign of the Court's most powerful Talon. On his back, two long Katanas criss crossed in their sheaths.

"Jonathan Royce, The Shadow. The Court Of Owls Has Sentenced You To Die." The silence is broken by those words, so many times edited and recited by the Talon. The target can't even utter out a word before the Talon is gone, and Jonathan's throat is slit, blood spraying over the wall and his clothes, the ground as he crumples.

The Talon returns to his nest, once again successful.

Another piece of his humanity forsaken.


	2. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne stared at the date on his laptop, the small letters in the bottom right corner of his laptop seemingly so big. So large, so important, his heart aches at the mere sight of them. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, trying to force himself not to think about it.

 _March 20th._

The day his first son was born, without his knowledge. The boy had went missing the day Bruce was supposed to meet him for the first time, at 9 years old, and Bruce had spared no expense in searching for the boy he had longed to meet, ever since he got the DNA test back a year before, stating that, yes..

Richard John Grayson was his biological son.

Sighing, the large man opens the middle drawer of his desk, lifting the bottom and grabbing a small, golden Key. Putting the drawer back, he leans down to his bottom drawer on the right side and opens it, once again opening the bottom of the drawer and grabbing a small, grey box. He closes the drawer and gently sets the box down in front of him, on top of his now closed laptop, as if it was made of glass.

Bruce will never admit his hands shook when he opened the box.

Inside were papers; Richard's birth certificate, custody papers, medical records, missing child posters. Under those papers was an orange envelope, pulling it out and setting the box aside as he slides his hand in and takes out the photos he has of his son, the closest he has ever come to meeting him.

Richard on the day he was born.

His first birthday.

His first steps.

His first bath.

Richard's second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth birthday.

Richard was taken on his 9th birthday.

Putting the pictures down, the man's dark blue eyes watery, he grabs the paper off the top.

" _All I want for my birthday is to meet my daddy. I don't need anything else! Love, Dick!"_

Richard's birthday wishlist. Holding onto the paper with one hand, Bruce covers his eyes with one large hand in a rare display of emotion, purely because his other 3 sons are out of the mansion, per request of Alfred, in consideration of this day, and his shoulders shake as a few silent tears slide down his face.

He let his son down.

 _Before he even met him._

The Billionaire didn't even hear his butler and father figure enter the study, eyes sad but face a blank sheet, as usual. He rested a gloved hand against the man's shoulder as he cried, offering silent comfort.

Bruce has searched for 10 years, yet nothing solid has ever come through.

Damian and Jason stood on top of a taco joint in Gotham, in full gear in the middle of the night. They, and Tim, had been told to leave the manor so the three went to do anything they could to stay out. Tim went to bookstores and libraries, and when that got old he went to the mountain.

Damian had went to the mountain from the start, training as thoughts bombarded his mind and made him even more angry.

Why did they have to leave the manor? What was wrong with father? Does he not trust me? Why was even the batcave off limits? Pennyworth obviously knew, but what wasn't he telling and why?

Jason… Well, Jason went and stocked up and cleaned his safehouses, he doesn't like anything of his to be dirty, and ended up on patrol with Damian when the Demon Spawn was tired of being alone and knew it was time to patrol.

It didn't seem like Bats was going to be making an appearance tonight.

Despite their differences in their everyday lives, Jason and Damian made a good team, and often worked together. Tonight was no different. Tim was with the team while Jason and Damian handled the calm night, only a few carjacking attempts and two attempted rapes. It seems all of Gotham was dealing with whatever Bruce was going through.

" _-tt-_ im bored. The night is done, nothing happening tonight. Can we leave now?" Robin asks, his tone bored and borderline irritated, sounds through the relatively quiet night, causing the oldest of the three robins to look down at him.

"Hm.. It is quiet tonight. I guess we can, let's just do one last… What the fuck?" The Red Hood growls out the last part, something shining catching his attention from across the dark roof. Robin was up before he finished his sentence, sword at the ready, much like Red Hood's guns he currently sports.

 _"_ _Damian Wayne. The Court Of Owls Has Sentenced You To Die."_


	3. Chapter 2

_"_ _Damian Wayne. The Court Of Owls Has Sentenced You To Die."_

Jason felt a shiver crawl up his spine from the dead sounding voice coming from behind the owl mask that steps into the light. But, along with that shiver was a cold, fiery rage.

No one was going to take his Evil, Demonic, sometimes psychaotic, little brother away!

"That's what you think, buddy." Red Hood growls as he fires his gun three times in a row, dead at the figure who dodges all and shoots forward, one of the katanas from his back unsheathed and going hit for hit with Damian.

"Who **are** you? You think some creep in an owl mask is enough to take **me** out?!" Robin roars as he strikes back, putting the mysterious figure on the defend.

Jason felt a spark of pride in his chest.

"The Court Of Owls Has Sentenced You To Die."

Pressing the communicator in his red helmet, he speaks to Tim, "Red Robin, we got an owl creep here trying to kill Robin. What is the Court Of Owls?" He asks as he raises his gun and fires at the creep once again, watching him do some pretty impressive flips to get out of the way.

Not that Jason finds him impressive.

 _Never heard of them, Hood. Best i can find is a nursery rhyme._

"Lay it on me. I don't think it's just a rhyme, unless this dude is off his meds." Hood says, though he knows it's not just that, the way the man moves, he thinks as he watches him flip Damian and go for the kill, which Red Hood shoots him away, saving Robin's life, he knows there's something more to this.

 _Here it is._ " _Beware the court of owls, that watches all the time, Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, Speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the talon for your head."_

Jason frowns from underneath his helmet; that didn't really help.

 _Do you two need back up?_

"Nah, im about to go in and finish this. See you at the cave 2.0," He says as he ends the connection and really aims.

The masked figure goes down with blood squirting from the wound in his thigh, but it's temporary. Out of desperation, he flips off his back and onto his hands, another flip and he is off the roof and out of sight.

"Hes injured! Nows our chance!" Robin goes to run after the masked figure but Red Hood stops him, a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?! Your letting that scoundrel get away!" The younger snaps, slapping the elder's hand off his shoulder.

"Let him go, Demon Spawn. Let's meet up in the cave 2.0 with Red Robin."

The Cave 2.0 was just a high end loft in the nice end of Gotham, 4 beds 2 bath, with a large computer area, mainly for Tim, but used whenever the Cave is down for whatever reasons. The second bathroom was renovated and turned into a weapon room, black and grey colored walls with Guns, knives, swords, batarangs, gases and smoke screens, explosives, and ammo, all lined up and attached to the wall, waiting to be used.

Three of the four rooms were for each of the Robins, Jason having the master, Tim the next biggest, and then Damian. The Unoccupied room was for if Batman ever stayed with them, or if they had a hostage, or any other reason they need to use it.

Of course, it's as clean as a whistle, thanks to Jason, who comes into the window with Damian, who shuts it and locks it behind him, closing the blinds. Jason slides the cover on the keypad up and types in the code, setting the security they all worked hard on together.

Taking off his helmet and Domino mask, he sets them on the kitchen counter as he passes it on his way over to Tim on the computers. "Got anything?"

Tim looks up at the pair that comes closer, blinking his burning eyes from staring at the bright screen of the computer, and answers simply, "Not really." He shrugs before looking back down at the computers, his fingers typing away.

Jason leans against the wall, thick arms crossed against a thick chest, as Damian sits on a counter, close as hes willing to get to Tim when hes busy. Jason smirks at the sight; Damian has always been more nosy than he will admit.

But he won't speak on it, less the midget make an attempt on his life.

"But something did catch my eyes. About a week ago, there was a murder downtown, an up and coming politician, Jonathan Royce. There are two reasons it caught my eye; he was working on cleaning up Gotham, and had spoke out against other politicians, accusing them of being dirty, controlling Gotham, and accusing them of other crimes. But that's not all. 10 years ago, Royce's son went missing and was never heard from again. A year later, when the case became cold, he was ranting about Owls and Courts, Talons and the nursery rhyme i read to you while you were on the field." He says as he looks to Jason, then Damian.

"Wait, your not telling me…" Jason trails off as Damian frowns, arms crossing.

All three Robins exchanged glances, Tim frowning as he speaks, "If the person that attacked Damian was a Talon, then.."

"The Court Of Owls is Real."


	4. Chapter 3

Thigh healed and a new suit on, the Gray Son kneeled in front of the Court, head down submissively with both hands turned into fists. One on the ground, another on his knee as he listens to those above him.

"He's the Gray Son-"

"But he failed!"

"How? It was only against that brat-"

"I heard Red hood got involved-"

"They are not stronger than our Talon!"

"SILENCE!" The grandmaster yelled, silencing the entire room and making the talon's body tense.

"Regardless of who he is, regardless of who got involved, he failed. He will be punished accordingly."

Talon clenched his fists; he hates failing. He hates getting punished, he hates the cold, it's so cold, too cold-

But he belongs to the court and has no choice but to obey.

Because of his high pain tolerance, the Talon once known as Richard 'Dick' John Grayson, was not physically harmed. Instead of the room he is allowed to sleep in whenever he is successful, he is put into his coffin, suspended animation- too cold - until his next mission.

Obediently, he follows behind the guards to what the talon mentally calls the 'Coffin Room', until they reach a coffin at the far end of the room, the only one in that row, with a picture of the Talon on the top, covered by glass, built into the coffin.

The coffin opens, and talon can see the smoke escape, showing how cold it truly is inside. Already, he is shivering, a small voice in his head begging..

Please don't put me in there! I don't want to go in anymore! I'll be good, i promise, please, I'm cold! I don't like the cold!

But the voice is small and has no power, as the man climbs into the coffin and lays with his hands over his chest, fingers interlaced. Just like how he is told. He closes his eyes as he is injected with liquid nitrogen, and his world goes dark.

And so very cold.

Help Me!

There is a drug ring making a move at the docks tonight that Batman needs to take down. His kids are taking care of some business, and will meet up with him as soon as possible. Taking a turn, he parks the batmobile in an alley and uses a grappling hook to bring himself up to the roof of a warehouse overlooking the docks. The bat is just close enough to barely hear their conversation.

"...be almost here,"

"Better be, im freezing!"

"Don't be a baby, and you better keep an eye out for the bat!"

Hes concealed in the shadows and watching, so no matter how hard they look they won't be able to find him.

"Here it is, open the door!"

Looking down the road, he hears before he sees a, probably stolen, moving truck coming down the road. Using his binoculars, he cheeks the nearby surroundings for any other goons or real villains. Finding it clear, he puts them away and jumps off the roof, landing behind where the truck is backing into it's loading dock to be unloaded and packed onto a boat that's a few miles out, just barely visible.

"Shit it's the bat!" The guy yells and immediately Batman silences him, giving him an uppercut hard enough to knock him out when he hits the concrete. A few more well placed punches and kicks, and the other talkative goon and the one that was driving the truck are out. Batman ties them up before he starts to head deeper, closer to where the boat will be, when he hears a feminine voice behind him.

With quick reflexes and quick thinking, he spins around with his cape flowing around him, a batarang in his hand and ready. He barely manages to hide how shocked he was behind that stoic face that someone managed to sneak up on him.

"Batman. Bruce Wayne. The Court Has Sentenced You To Die."

Shit.

Growling at hearing his name in the field and the death threat, he gets in a fighting stance with a smirk. "Then let's see how strong the Court's talon is."

The only movement that he can see from those shadows is that of a long whip, black leather, coming towards his face and he dodges to the right, then to the left and down when she strikes two more times. Finally, he grabs the whip and yanks, intending to bring her into the light but he smirks again when he feels her let go of the whip to not expose herself.

Smart.

It's only out of pure instinct that he manages to dodge the gun shots, three in a row, would have hit him dead in the chest if he didn't move. He growls; he hates guns. Suddenly, he lunges and knocks the gun from her hands, pinning her to he brick wall next to her.

"Weak. I thought they'd send someone stronger for me."

"Weak… Like your son?" She asks and he frowns, thinking about Damian.

What did she know about Damian?

"The son you lost."


End file.
